


Team Player

by tbiru



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, But also he's a little shit, Chastity Device, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiru/pseuds/tbiru
Summary: prompt: Fury allows Tony to join the avengers, but only with certain provisions. For one, Tony has to promise he won't start sleeping around and being his playboy self. To keep him to it, Nick milks him dry once a week, and keeps him in a chastity device the rest of the time.





	

Everyone knows it; Tony Stark is not a team player. 

He’s happy to keep his consultant status, though. Really. No, seriously, he is. 

“You’re a part of the Avengers, Stark.” except Fury thinks otherwise, apparently. 

“I don’t play well with others. Pretty sure that’s written on my permanent record or something.” Tony kind of hates the one eyed bastard right now. Of course he wants to be part of the fucking team. But he knows what everybody thinks of him, he knows what his evaluation says, word for word. Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not Recommended. 

Tony can’t wrap his head around why Fury would suddenly want him to be an official member of the Avengers. 

“On one condition,” and there it is, the other shoe dropping, “I need you to wear this.” the director opens a case. 

“Is that…?” Tony peers at the contraption. It’s made of leather and stainless steel and-- “Is this a joke? Because I didn’t think you were capable of making jokes. I know for a fact that you need to have a sense of humor to make those, and you, Nicky, do not--” 

“You’ll wear the chastity belt if you want to continue to be on this team, Stark.” Fury cuts him off with a glare. “You’ve never had great press when it came to your promiscuity. I’m sure S.I. and all those board members could give a fuck whose bed you wake up in on a weekly basis, but if you’re going to be a member of the Avengers, I need it to stop.” 

Tony’s silent for a long moment. “So, what? Never allowed to have sex again, so long as I’m fighting crime amongst the mighty and noble Avengers?” 

“You can choose who holds the key to the belt and once a week that person will unlock it and take care of you.” Fury replies, and the line sounds almost rehearsed. Tony pictures the man in black standing in front of a mirror, practicing his lines and trying not to laugh. 

“I can pick?” and fuck, he really does hate Fury right now. Of course he’s considering it--he’s so desperate to belong, he’d go celibate if that’s what Fury needed him to do. Not that he’ll say so out loud. 

“There’s a pre-approved list of people you can choose from, but otherwise, yes.” 

Pregnant pause. “Are you on that list?” 

Fury crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair. “Are you really asking me that?” 

Tony shrugs. “It’s a hypothetical.” 

“Hypothetically? Yes.” 

“Hypothetically, if you happened to be on that list, and hypothetically, if I picked you….” the shorter man leans forward. “Hypothetically, you’d have to ‘take care of me’.” Tony grins triumphantly. 

Fuck you very much Nick Fury. 

The director narrows his eye at the younger man and his frown is a deep one--one that’s sure to leave wrinkles. “Are you done?” 

Tony smiles. He stands up, closes the case, and takes it with him to Fury’s private restroom. Several minutes later, he emerges, pants a little snugger. “Yea.” He says. “I’m done.” 

“Drop by in seven days--make an appointment at the front desk.” 

After the genius is gone, Fury tucks the key into a small yellow envelope and locks it in a safe in his office. 

He should have known the smug sonofabitch would find a way to make this arrangement miserable for the both of them. 

 

\-----

 

Seven days later, his assistant reminds him, “Mr. Stark will be in shortly.” 

Fury wonders if he can change the man’s mind; then he wonders if he can  _ make  _ Tony choose someone else. He’s wondering if he can slip the key to Coulson instead, when Tony walks into his office. Fury sighs, “Lock the door behind you.” 

Tony does so, before sitting down on one of the leather couches to the far left of the room. “So how are we gonna’ do this? Are you going to treat me to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant first, or do you wanna just--oh, ok.” He stops babbling when Fury starts unbuttoning his pants. 

“Let’s get this over with, Stark. I’ve got shit to do.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, but does kick off his shoes, and then pulls his pants the rest of the way  down, along with his underwear. He’s brazenly unashamed. “You think I don’t have shit to do? I run a billion dollar company--” 

Fury snorts, and helps the smaller man get on all fours, in the middle of the floor. “Potts run the company.” 

Tony shrugs, spreading his legs a little. He’s still got on a band tee shirt, but it’s not the weirdest sexual predicament he’s ever been in--which maybe says a lot. “Whatever.” 

Fury unlocks the belt and then goes into his drawers for a pair of blue gloves and a bottle of lube. “Kinky.” Tony mutters sarcastically. He’s admittedly a little surprised that Fury’s not just grudgingly giving him an unsatisfying dry hand job and calling it a day. And he’s a little curious as to what the man actually plans to do to him in his current position. 

“Don’t make me gag you.” 

“You wouldn’t be the first.” 

“Try to relax.” Fury’s voice is surprisingly gentle when he says this. “If you need me to stop, say so. Got it?” 

Tony nods. One lube coated thumb presses softly against his entrance, and Tony tenses a little, thinking the older man is going to shove it inside of him, but relaxes a moment later, when the pad of the thumb brushes against him in a circular motion, over and over and over again. 

He lets out a breathy sigh. It feels really good. The thumb rubs a little harder against the rim and Tony’s cock takes notice immediately. “I’m putting one finger in.” Fury’s voice is a nice rumble. 

“‘Kay.” he allows, relaxing. 

It’s been awhile since he’s partaken in any ass play--not since his late twenties, and he’s certainly not opposed now, not the way Fury’s going at it, at least. 

Fury tilts his hand, palm down, and makes a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger, hitting his prostate dead center. Tony leans down on his elbows arching his back and sighs, content. “Feels really good.” he murmurs involuntarily. 

The older man continues his ministrations, his free hand soothingly going up and down Tony’s back to further relax him. He adds another finger after a few minutes, smirking at the breathy grunt he gets in response. “How’s that?” 

Tony nods, dazed, “More.” he demands, the word a little bit slurred. 

He actually hasn’t had sex or even touched himself in months now; not since he and Pepper broke it off. 

He doesn’t want to linger too much on the fact that his “superior” sticking a finger up his ass is the biggest highlight in his less than glamorous sex life, currently. 

Instead he focuses on the way it feels when Fury adds another finger. The older man wraps his other hand, now lubed up, around Tony’s hard cock and starts stroking up and down the solid length. 

He doesn’t last after that. “M’gonna cum.” He grunts a quick warning before making a mess all over the floor, his hips thrusting into the gloved hand fervently as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

He shudders when Fury slowly removes his fingers from inside him. 

 

\----

 

It’s oddly intimate, having Fury tuck him back into the chastity belt, after. 

“Same time next week. Don’t be late, Stark.” 

Tony grins. “I’ll ‘come’ right on time.” 

“Get out of my office.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fury is not a fan of puns.
> 
> Might add more later. I love this pair.


End file.
